guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lunarbunny/Archive02182006
I've been the one floating around with the 168 and 24 IP addresses. :Hi, welcome to the wiki. :) Quick tip, instead of creating a bunch of redirects for plural items just link to them like this: Moss Scarabs it shows up as: Moss Scarabs --Rainith 03:56, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Thanks for the tip. Guess I need to look at the help just a *little* harder Hi Lunarbunny! have fun on the wiki ^__^ --Skuld‡ 05:06, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) Gah...pardon me for forgetting to check "Minor edit." ---- Welcome aboard, Bunny, :) I like what you did with the Crystal Desert. Join the discussion at Talk:Locations if you have ideas about how to sort out regions and areas and outposts. --Karlos 09:49, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Signature tip: It seems you will be a frequent contributer.. Which is great! So, the first trick to learn is to sign your comments. You can do that by typing ~~~~ or by pressing the "signature" button on the toolbar (the second from the right). Looking forward to more contributions! :) --Karlos 18:51, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) :Ok, needed that note. I'll try to remain a regular contributor, and not forget to sign ;) Lunarbunny 01:11, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Everybody knows too much...I haven't had a good contribution in who knows how long :/ - Lunarbunny 03:07, 26 October 2005 (EST) Bork Bork Bork! http://www.guildwiki.org/wiki?title=Bork_bork_bork%21&oldid=52009 Bork Bork Bork in Bork Bork Bork!. Too bad Karlos ruined my fun and translated it to english. Bork bork bork! for the current article. :P --Chuiu 21:15, 17 November 2005 (UTC) Storyline article ok just so you know im not completely slamming your efforts on the storyline article. however, i dislike the way the article is written in second-person narrative (ie then you do this, then you kill this guys). i know it would be hard to do, but i would imagine the whole thing done in omniscient third-person (ie tell the story as if you are a god and you can see wats going on everywhere). As an example: The story begins with King Adelbern calling on his scribe to recruit the greatest heroes of Ascalon. Although confident that the Great Northern Wall will hold, the recent Charr attacks have been making him uneasy. Heroes flock to his call, but unbeknown to them the Charr north of the wall have been preparing an extremely powerful spell, and once unleashed, it rains monstrous crystals like meteors over all of Ascalon, an event that has come to be known as the Searing. After a scant two years, the citzens of Ascalon find themselves in a post-apocalyptic world of suffering, madness, and death. Low on scouts, Captain Calhaan is forced to dispatch heroes from the now ruined Ascalon City over The Great Northern Wall to gather information on the activities of the Charr. It becomes apparent that the Charr, led by Bonfaaz Burntfur, are amassing an army north of the wall. Bonfaaz leads his army in an all-out assault on the Great Northern Wall. Realizing that the soldiers are overmatched, Calhaan calls for a retreat to Fort Ranik. After regrouping and reorganizing their troops, the ascalon army, spearheaded by valiant heroes, push their way north, slaughtering the Charr until they are forced back north of the wall. In this moment of triumph, Prince Rurik stands atop a ruined tower and proclaims that the Ascalonians will "take the fight to our enemies!". No sooner has he said this when an Ascalon Guard comes running to report that many wounded soldiers have been taken prisoner during the Charr retreat. Rurik announces that his incursion will happen before the day is over. blah blah blah ... as you can see, still mainly what you wrote, just told from a different point of view. Finally as i played through the game i never considered the missions as chapters, and as such i dont think the story can easily be seperated into missions. for me the chapters were more general, like the ascalons fight against the charr, their pilgrimage across the mountains, the plight of the chosen, the necessity of ascension. i havent actually got further than this so i couldnt name any more chapters ;) so yeah, if you talked with Tetris L i think you guys could come up with an awesome article. Tetris doing the layou and you just fleshing it out a bit. sorry for rambling. --Crusty 05:15, 15 November 2005 (UTC) :Bleh. First time back since the wiki went down. Karlos had a better summary (look in Talk:Storyline), and it's (I think) more like what Tetris L was looking for. I got carried away with the idea originally, and got a little too detailed. I like Karlos' storyline better anyway. Thanks for giving me a chance though. - Lunarbunny 13:32, 16 November 2005 (UTC) ::Don't feel embarrassed. Whatever anyone says, your draft caused everyone to get on board and formulate the full article. Whether it was an inspiration or an alarming abomination is not the issue. :) Thanks and feel free to mercilessly edit mine (which I will move to the Storyline article). Thanks. --Karlos 17:50, 16 November 2005 (UTC) Thanks! Indeed, I did steal stuff. I expected to have a little more time to play with the formatting before someone would notice, oi! ^_^ If I ever get my page looking any good you'll be welcome to stela back from me XD Fate 13:42, 21 November 2005 (UTC) :I almost missed it trying to pay attention to the chemistry teacher hater. Keep it and mess with it as much as you please. - Lunarbunny 13:43, 21 November 2005 (UTC) Thanks for the help with the IWAY article! --Sagius Truthbarron 14:32, 7 December 2005 (UTC) :You're welcome! I start doing random checks and edits on every so often. - Lunarbunny 16:05, 7 December 2005 (UTC) Grammar I love your little grammar bit on your page. I'd suggest you add a bit on when to use to vs. too vs. two. (Just a personal pet peeve of mine when to is used instead of too, I'm not saying you've done this, but I think it could find a place in your article) :) --Rainith 04:29, 24 November 2005 (UTC) :Hey, forgot about that one! Thanks - Lunarbunny 05:58, 24 November 2005 (UTC) Anybody getting annoyed at my constant expansion of this section? >:D - Lunarbunny 16:38, 24 November 2005 (UTC) AHEM.... Karlos? --Rainith 01:52, 25 November 2005 (UTC) :Sorry there, Rainith, my memory failed me. I should have checked this page again first. It's been adjusted. - Lunarbunny 02:09, 25 November 2005 (UTC) ::No problem. I was laughing pretty hard when I saw that. So we both are the same age and live in the same area, let me state now that Karlos and I are not the same person. (Although I don't think that we have ever been seen together, kinda like Superman and Clark Kent....) :P --Rainith 02:24, 25 November 2005 (UTC) :::Ha ha, you're on the rampage again! In Rainith's defense on his use of 'an' instead of 'a' on the Tree of Autumn article, it was probably a typo I reckon, Rainith's grammer is normally very good, he often cleans up after me when I've written something that needs to be more consise. :) --Xasxas256 05:01, 25 November 2005 (UTC) ::::Another reminder, another entry. :) I think I need to add something, though..."a" and "an" are annoying in front of acronyms. Generally I use what would be correct when spelling the letters phonetically (UAV = "Yu" = "a''' UAV" as compared to "'''an Unmanned Aerial Vehicle.") - Lunarbunny 17:44, 25 November 2005 (UTC) ::::: Yeah you may have to expand your "A" and "An" section, it's not just based on whether or not the following word is a consonant or vowel, for example we say "an umbrella" but "a unicorn". I'm not sure how to clearly define it, as it just seems obvious to me! As for the acronyms situation, well I'm glad you have to think of a way to explain it not me! --Xasxas256 03:28, 26 November 2005 (UTC) ::::::Hey, thanks for the reminder. Anything I'm forgetting, just tell me. - Lunarbunny 03:33, 26 November 2005 (UTC) ---- I know we have a don't ask - don't tell kinda policy, but do we really have to have the section on "homophones"? I mean, come on! This is a conservative wiki!! --Karlos 06:12, 26 November 2005 (UTC) ---- Just so you know, while the definition of an acronym covers the usage in your little guide, the term 'initialism' is probably more accurate for what you're talking about. < ^.^ > -- Stelard Actek About the tips Thanks for the tips Lunarbunny, ill keep that in mind for my next subs :P FBatista 5:39 am GMT :No problem. Everybody's a newbie when they start...I was no exception here. I still can't do tables. - Lunarbunny 01:32, 25 November 2005 (UTC) Noprices Templace I won't be using your template. See Karlos's comments on Talk:Main Page for why. —Tanaric 00:43, 12 December 2005 (UTC)